


JefHalo Smut Practice

by IamaddictedtoSkephalo



Category: AU - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Jefhalo, M/M, Overstimulation, Short, degrading, dom!good, idkwhatelsetoputhelp, pinning, rough, sub!jef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamaddictedtoSkephalo/pseuds/IamaddictedtoSkephalo
Summary: This was just for boredom! I am practicing smut so if you have any tips, tell me them :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	JefHalo Smut Practice

“Hah! Won two times in a row, not so bad if I do say so myself.” Jef praised to himself

“Shut up, you just got lucky, fucking dumbass” Good mumbled under his breath but Jef still heard him.

“Just get better at the game, and maybe then you can be as good as me.” Jef teased while giggling.

“You want to play like that, Jef? Bet.” Good said angrily.

“W-what? Dude you know I was kidding right?-“ Jef got cut off by Good practically forcing himself into Jef’s room and quickly pinning him without second thought. Jef’s back was pressed against the wall while Good was towering over him.

Jef moaned at the sudden feeling but quickly covered his mouth, obviously nervous.

“You think you are so tuff, huh? Come on, why do you seem so nervous Jef?” Good teased as he put his knee in between Jef’s legs, and pressed it against his crotch.

“Ngh~”  
As Jef let out another slutty moan, Good started kissing on Jef’s neck.

“G-good~ please-“ Jef was cut off by Good sinking his teeth into Jef’s neck. “MMH~”

“Please what, Jef? Use that mouth of yours or I’ll put it to better use.” Good said while smirking, pressing his knee more into Jef’s crotch. All Jef could make out was a whine.

“Beg for me Jef, beg like the little slut you are. I know you’ve been wanting for a while, hm?”

“N-no, I don’t want to beg.” Jef responded

“What did you say you little shit?” Good hissed as he pushed Jef onto the bed and quickly pinned him down so he wouldn’t get away.

“I, don’t want to beg.”

“You shouldn’t have said that.” Good said as he took Jef’s pants off, and then boxes. He gripped onto Jef’s dick and started pumping it.

“A-ah~ Good please-“ Jef moaned out of pleasure.

Good then went up a little and started kissing Jef. Still pumping him, leaving Jef moaning into the kiss. Good took this opportunity to slip in his tongue into Jef’s mouth, quickly taking dominance. He started exploring his mouth, not leaving a single spot unexplored.

But what made all the pleasure stop was when Jef pushed his hips forward in need of more friction.

“I never gave you permission to do that.” Good said as he stopped.  
“Hands and knees, now.”

Jef immediately followed Good’s orders as he was desperate already.

Good then got up, and got a bottle of lube from the night stand.

“Pfft, you actually have this type of stuff?” Good teased once again, as he went back to the bed.

He then put a good amount of lube onto his fingers and inserted one in.

“G-GOOD~” Jef moaned loudly as he felt the sudden feeling of pleasure.

Good started thrusting his fingers in and out out Jef. Leaving Jef there moaning so loudly they might get a noise complaint but they didn’t care.

Good then inserted another finger, and started thrusting two fingers in and out of Jef.

Finally, he inserted one last finger. Thrusting it in and out of Jef until he thought it was good enough, he took his fingers out of Jef.

Jef whined at the feeling of emptiness. But it quickly got replaced with moans when he felt Good’s dick being slowly inserted into him.

“F-fuck~ you are so tight.” Good moaned

Then, when Good finally was in fully, he started thrusting, not even caring if Jef needed to adjust or not.

“O-oh my gOD~ Too much!-“ Jef moaned with both pain and pleasure, mostly pleasure.

Good didn’t listen, he kept on going faster and more harder.

“I bet you are getting off of this, fucking slut. Loves to be used, fuck.” Good said.

Jef only nodded. Good then gripped onto Jef’s hair to be able to go harder.

“R-right there!” Jef practically yelled as Good hit his Good spot.

Good started abusing that spot making Jef get even closer to cumming.

Then Good reached over to grab the Jef’s dick, and started pumping it to the same rhythm as his thrust.

Immediately, this was too much for Jef

“I-I’m cOMinG~”  
That’s when Jef rode his orgasm

But Good wasn’t finished, he still continued to thrust, over simulating Jef.  
Good finally finished, riding his orgasm as he was breathing heavily.

Jef passed out, all Goodboyhalo did was putting his clothes back on and left the room, leaving Jef there. Good never cared about after care.

When Jef woke up, he was left to clean up after the mess.


End file.
